


Tell the World

by Roserade1694



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Needy Wally, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Brendan, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wally High key loves it, heavy smut, they're super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roserade1694/pseuds/Roserade1694
Summary: Brendan comes home from field work to a needy Wally.
Relationships: Mitsuru | Wally & Yuuki | Brendan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Tell the World

**Author's Note:**

> Set before S/M/US/UM
> 
> Both are aged 20

Brendan’s key clicked the lock on the apartment door. He turned the knob and let the door swing open to see his waiting boyfriend in the kitchen.  
“You’re home!”, a bright voice welcomed the tired Brendan. Wally bounced up to his boyfriend, dressed in an overly large Sceptile sweatshirt of Brendan’s and just his briefs underneath. Wally was still short, always had been. He had stopped growing during their journey across Hoenn in their early teens. Not that either person complained about the height difference between them.  
Wally went up on his tiptoes to fling his arms around Brendan’s neck, jumping into Brendan’s arms as they both laughed with heavy relief. They kissed just as relieved, Wally audibly sighed into Brendan’s wind-chapped lips. When they parted, Wally settled his head in the crook of Brendan’s neck.  
“You were gone for so long...How was your day?”  
Brendan pressed another quick kiss to Wally’s temple.  
“I know baby. I’m sorry. It was long, I missed you so much. How was your day here?”  
“Izz okay Benden. It was so boring! You can only watch so much TV…”  
Brendan chuckled and pecked his adorable boyfriend’s cheek again before patting his ass twice. Wally giggled.  
“Okay baby. Get down. I still have all my stuff on.” He said, shrugging off his bag with Wally still clinging to him. Wally giggled again, unwrapping his arms and legs from Brendan, landing gently on the carpet. Brendan shucked off his jacket, whipped off his hat, and took off his grass stained shoes. Wally stood right in front of him, rocking back and forth on his heels. Brendan turned his attention back to Wally, who grabbed him by his T-Shirt collar and pulled him down to kiss him, full of desperate want. Brendan smiled into it, wrapping his arms around Wally’s slender waist, pulling him close. Wally’s hands floated up, combing and tangling in Brendan’s brown locks. They only broke apart for air.  
“Someone’s eager today…” Brendan muttered, his gravel voice making Wally shudder in his arms. In retaliation, Wally squeezed Brendan’s cheeks together.  
“It’s cause someone left me alone all day! You better make it up to me mister!”  
Brendan laughed and pulled Wally against him again, their lips meeting again with even more desperation. Brendan easily picked up Wally’s slim body, whose legs wrapped around his waist again. They both quickly lost themselves in the kiss, and soon Wally was pressed against the living room wall, his ass cupped by one of Brendan’s calloused hands, and the other exploring Wally’s chest, twirling a nipple in his fingers. Brendan soon moved his kissing down, leaving hot trails of saliva down Wally’s thin jaw and neck, leaving marks on every patch of available skin.  
It was usually like this, especially after a long day of field work for Brendan. Brendan wanted to mark what he knew was his, making sure every single person in Hoenn knew who Wally belonged to. And Wally needed it, needed to feel that he was worth belonging to someone so smart and talented like Brendan.  
Brendan was mouthing and biting at Wally’s collar bone, sending quivers through his body. With his hands tangled in brown locks, Wally pleaded with Brendan,  
“Pl-pl-please, Bee…”  
“Please what, Wally.”  
“B-B-Brendan...please...want…” Brendan lifted his gaze to meet Wally’s, both of them half-lidded. Brendan always had so much more control over himself, in such a stark contrast to Wally, who gave into everything with only a few calculated touches from Brendan.  
“Use your words Wally…” Brendan whispered against the shell of Wally’s ear, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. So right before he let Wally’s words escape from his throat, Brendan pressed a finger into Wally’s already begging hole. Wally whimpered at the much needed contact, his nails digging to Brendan’s shoulders.  
“More...please…” Wally whispered, his pale grey eyes starting to cloud with pleasure. Brendan’s grin was wicked, and he pulled his finger out just to hear his boyfriend’s needy whimper.  
And just as the whining words started to form on Wally’s tongue, Brendan hoisted Wally up onto his shoulders, spreading ass cheeks as far as they would go, and started to mouth and bite and lick at the wonderfully puckered hole. And while he worshipped that hole, slowly loosening the muscles, he slowly pressed two fingers in, their pads just long enough to graze Wally’s prostate. And when Brendan finally grazed that wonderful spot for the first time in what felt like an eternity, Wally practically came on the spot, his hands twisting and tangling in Brendan’s hair, his thighs squeezing the same head between them, and his mouth going slack as the most wet, obscene moan erupted from him.  
The sound went right to Brendan’s cock, the already tight pants getting tighter. He took his free hand and undid the sudden puzzle that was his pants. He groaned in relief as his thick cock was released from its prison. The sound sent pin pricks of pleasure through Wally, who arched into the sound. Brendan pulled away from Wally’s hole, but left his fingers in as he carefully lowered Wally down to face him again. Wally’s mint green hair was sticky with sweat, and his face showed all of the pleasure he was experiencing. Brendan leaned in close, and captured Wally’s shiny red lips in an unexpectedly sweet kiss.  
“Are you ready baby?” a pair of chapped lips whispered against baby soft ones. All that came in response was a whimper and a tiny nod. Brendan licked his palm, and took his cock in it, quickly rubbing the saliva over it, and ever slowly lowered Wally onto it. It pushed in with little to no friction(thank god), and the pleading mewl it earned was all the more delicious in Brendan’s ear. He started slow, agonizingly slow, rocking his hips like they were in molasses, pushing up farther and farther into Wally till he was settled fully, sandwiched between the wall and Brendan. A begging tug on hair revved Brendan’s hips a notch and a searing kiss to be planted, fed, and bloomed. Wally whimpered into Brendan’s mouth, and it was like the lightest feather pushed a boulder over a cliff. Brendan’s hips snapped the pace up to an incredible needy speed, his cock now hitting Wally’s needy prostate every single thrust. The heated silence melted into even hotter moans and grunts. Each thrust filled Wally better than the last, and drove him further and further from sanity.  
Brendan’s grunts filled Wally’s ear, mixed with mutterings of “mine” and “so pretty” and “so good”.  
Brendan felt the familiar heat building in the bottom of his abdomen. The rhythm he had quickly fell into erratic instinct. Soon he was cumming, shooting load after load into Wally, filling him. Brendan bit down on Wally’s shoulder, pumping his hips to ride out his orgasm. His sharp intakes of breath spread goosebumps across Wally’s milky skin. Brendan looked up to his mewling boyfriend’s face, blown into sexual release oblivion by his lover.  
“Hi baby boy.”  
“Ha, ha, ha, hi Bee.”  
“You’re so pretty Wally...so pretty. Tell me who you belong to.” Brendan could already feel himself stir again, his cock getting hard by just looking at how destroyed Wally was.  
“I’m yours.” Wally whispered.  
“Louder.”  
“I’m yours, Brendan.” Wally cooed, loud enough for the napping baby pokemon to stir.  
“Scream it to the world.” Brendan was slow thrusting against Wally’s ass. Wally tried for a smirk and leaned down so his lip brushed against the shell of Brendan’s ear.  
“I’m yours, Brendan. I’ll always be yours.”  
Brendan’s breath hitched and his hips stilled.  
“I thought I…”  
“You said tell the world. So I told my world.”  
“Wally…”  
“Bee, I love you. I’ll always love you. I’ll always be yours.”  
Brendan was quiet, looking into the eyes of his beautiful boyfriend. When their lips met, it was slow, quiet, loving. Full of silent earnestness for each other’s happiness. Brendan didn’t pull away when it came to a close, and whispered against Wally,  
“I will always love you too. And I’ll always be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know how you liked it!


End file.
